muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Janice
.]] Janice is the lead guitar player in the Electric Mayhem on The Muppet Show.She also portrays Nurse Janice in Veterinarian's Hospital, and appears in various other sketches, frequently as a chorus member. She is occasionally seen in the orchestra during the fifth season of the show. She has a very close relationship with the Electric Mayhem's bass player, Floyd Pepper(In the first season of The Muppet Show, she's involving with Zoot). Janice was originally performed by Fran Brill in The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence pilot in 1975, and in the first set of Muppet Meeting Films. Eren Ozker performed Janice in the first season of The Muppet Show. Richard Hunt took over the character in season 2, and gave Janice her familiar Valley Girl voice and attitude. Michael Frith's original sketch of the character indicates that she was intended to be a male character, a takeoff on Mick Jagger's emaciated frame. Her name is probably a reference to Janis Joplin. However, in her final form as performed by Hunt and built by Bonnie Erickson, she bears very little resemblance to either Jagger or Joplin. Casting History Main Performers: * Richard Hunt - from The Muppet Show Season 2 (1977) to The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson (1990) * Fran Brill - The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence (1975), Muppet Meeting Films (1975) * Eren Ozker - The Muppet Show Season 1 (1976-1977) * Brian Henson - It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002), Muppet Party Cruise video game (2003) Alternate Performers: * John Lovelady - Julie Andrews: My Favorite Things (1975) * Matt Vogel - Muppet Race Mania video game (2001) * Tyler Bunch - The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) Appearances .]] *The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence'' *''Muppet Meeting Films'' *''The Muppet Show'' (see Muppet Show Episodes That Didn't Feature Main Characters) *''The Muppets Go Hollywood'' *''The Muppet Movie'' *''The Tonight Show'' *''A Christmas Together'' *''The Muppets Go to the Movies'' *''The Great Muppet Caper'' *''Rocky Mountain Holiday with John Denver and the Muppets'' *''The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''Muppet*Vision 3D'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''Muppet Treasure Island'' *''Muppets Tonight'' :Episode 101: Michelle Pfeiffer *''Muppets from Space'' *''Muppet Race Mania'' *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' *''Muppet Party Cruise'' *''The Muppets Wizard of Oz'' *''Canteen Commercial'' Live Appearances *''The Muppet Show On Tour'' *''The Muppet Show on Tour: 2nd Edition'' *''Here Come the Muppets'' *''Days of Swine and Roses'' *''The Muppet Show Live'' Book Appearances *''The Muppet Show Book'' *''It's The Muppet Show!'' *''The Comic Muppet Book'' *''Fozzie's Big Book of Sidesplitting Jokes'' *''Muppets at Sea'' *''Jim Henson's Muppet Show Bill'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' *''The Muppet Guide to Magnificent Manners'' *''Cleopigtra'' See also * Janice walk-arounds * Baby Janice * Janice (Muppet Kids) * Janice Through the Years External links * Janice: "Fer sure!" Category:Muppet Characters Category:Muppet Show Characters